A Cinderella Story
by wakamama
Summary: A Cinderella story! ShizuruxNatsuki!Sidestory posted up! I will update as soon as I am finished with the next chapters!
1. Chapter 1

Well since I saw a Beauty and the Beast version of Mai –hime I thought why not Cinderella. So here goes. Oh yea I don't own anything!! Hope you like it.

I had fixed the age thing. So if there is still a problem please tell me. Thank you!! XD

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

It was a sunny day, quiet, enjoyable and the weather was perfect. Natsuki laid on her bed thinking "I wish it can stay like this forev-"

BANG

"Hey where's our food?!"

The sudden loud bang startled Natsuki.

"What the fuck?"

"How dare you use such vulgar words in front of us? Now hurry up and do the laundry I need cloths!"

"Shiho? Tomoe?"

"Who said you can call us by our name? That's masters to you!"

Natsuki stared at her two step-sisters. Even though they were younger than her they bossed her around. Tomoe was younger than Natsuki about 3 years and Shiho was younger than Natsuki about 2 years. (I'm not sure about how far apart of age they are so I'm just making it up. Please don't hate me) And Natuski is 18 years old.

"Oi! Hurry up and do your chores!!!"

Natsuki noticed someone walking behind her two step-sisters.

"What's with all this noise?"

"GOOD MORNING MOTHER!" Shiho and Tomoe said at the same time.

This is my step-mother. After my mother died when Ii was 12 my dad remarried and had two kids. However my father died about 3 years ago, leaving me with this" family". My step-mother doesn't like meat all and tried to give me as many chores as possible. Hell what am I saying? She gives me all the chores.

"Good morning Shiho, Tomoe. What are you doing here?"

"Natsuki wouldn't get up to do her chores." said Tomoe.

"Oh really? We can fix that. Natsuki, since you like your bed so much, as punishment you have to sleep in the parlor tonight if you don't finish all your chores."

"WHAT?! THAT'S NOT FAIR!"

Natsuki jumped up from her bed glaring at her step-mother.

"SHUT UP AND DO AS I SAY! YOU'RE LUCKY ENOUGH TO HAVE A ROOF OVER YOUR HEAD! BECAUSE OF YOUR BEHAVIOR JUST NOW! YOU HAVE TO CLEAN THE GUTTERS AND WASH THE WINDOWS, THE MATRESS, AND WASH THE CHIMNEY!"

Her step-mother walked out of her room. Shiho and Tomoe smirked and threw their dirty clothes at Natsuki.

"Finish them in 2 hours. I can't go out looking like this." Ordered Shiho.

"Finish mine in 30 minutes." Ordered Tomoe.

They all left Natsuki room leaving her with a pile of dirty clothes and a ton of chores to do by the end of today.

"Crap! WTF IS THE MATTER WITH THEM?!"

Natsuki threw the dirty clothes around her room. She didn't care about the chores at all. She was never a good cook, cleaning or anything to do with housekeeping.

"Hmph. I don't care if I have to sleep in the parlor tonight. I slept in there hella times. It practically my room!"

With that in mind Natsuki went into her closet and took out a t-shirt and black jeans. She walked out of the house and got on her bike.

"Fuck I don't need this crap!"

Natsuki started her engine. Shiho noticed that Natsuki was on her bike outside when she was walking pass a window. She grinned.

"_Hmm…should I tell mother? Or should I just let mother find out herself? Naw, I'll tell her. She might need some time to plan what to do with Natsuki_. MOTHER!"

Natsuki heard Shiho called for her step-mother. "_Crap! Gotta get out of here now."_ Natsuki rode her bike before the step-mother could come out and stop her. Natsuki had been riding her bike around town for hours. She was getting kind of tired and the sun was setting, so she decided to head on home. On her way home she saw something lying on the ground. She stopped her bike, got off and walked towards it. Natsuki's eye went wide when she saw it was a little puppy and he was injured on the left leg. Natsuki wrapped the puppy with her shirt. (She didn't take off her shirt. She just wrapped it at the end.). When Natsuki got home her step-mother, along with Tomoe and Shiho, waited in the hallway.

"Where have you been? You had a lot of chores to do and you just walked out and rode your bike? You got a lot of nerves for a devil-child."

Natsuki glared at her step-mother once again. She hated her when she called her a devil child. She basically is calling her mother a devil.

"EWW…what is that?" Shiho was pointing at Natsuki's shirt. This had a pretty big red spot from the puppy's blood.

"Shit." Natsuki tried to hide it but the step-mother took the puppy by the neck.

"Disgusting." She then threw the puppy against a wall. The puppy whimpered at the pain it had just experienced. Natsuki was furious and charged at her step-mother. Tomoe got in the way and took the hit for her mother. This started a fight between Tomoe and Natsuki. Natsuki was on top of Tomoe and was punching her on the stomach and the guts. She couldn't hit the face because Tomoe was covering it with her hands. The step-mother finally pulled Natsuki away from Tomoe and dragged her into the parlor. Natsuki somehow managed to grab the puppy while she was being dragged.

"You will not be leaving this room unless I say so."

She locked the door and walked away. Natsuki tended to the puppy.

"Sorry about that little pal. Didn't mean for you to get hurt." Natsuki wrapped the puppy's leg with whatever she could find in the parlor. When she was done the puppy licked her fingers.

"Hey that tickles. Hmm… you need a name. How about Duran?"

"WOOF!" Duran agreed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well I hoped you like this. If there was already another cinderlla story of mai-hime. I'm sorry. I will take this story of if you guys want me to. Well, please comment on my story!


	2. Chapter 2

Well, here is another chapter of A Cinderella story. Hope you guys like this one too. I wrote this during class. I was so bored in class after I finished my Star testing. Ha-ha well here goes. Remember I own nothing!!

Chapter 2

"SHIZURU!!! Damn where is that bubuzuke women? SHIZURU!!"

"Haruka, you shouldn't call the princess like that."

"Ara, I was wondering who was calling my name. Hello, Haruka, Yukino."

"Good afternoon princess"

"Oi! Where have you been? I've been calling your name."

"Ara, I was behind you, didn't you see me?"

"No you weren't!! I woul-"

"Haruka, the order from the king."

"Oh right. Thank you Yukino. Ahem. The king wants to see you in his corers."

"That's corridors Haruka."

"Same thing."

"Thank you Haruka. I'll go see him now."

Haruka and Yukino are the head of security in this castle. Everything that has to do with security planning, it has to go by her first. Haruka is a hot headed woman, while Yukino is a cool head woman. Haruka is as old as Shizuru. And they are 19 years old and Yukino is one year younger than Haruka, Therefore she is 18 years old.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in"

"Father, you wish to see me?"

"Ah, Shizuru just the girl I want to see. How have you been?"

"Fine father. Thank you for asking. Now, father is there something you need to speak with me about?"

"Haha…always straight to the point I see. Very well. I would like you to get married before I'm to old."

"Fath-"

"Before you say anything. I had put your feelings into consideration. I have decided not to do and arranged marriage for you, but to have a ball and let you chose your fiancée."

"Father."

"Now Shizuru. If you don't find someone at the ball, I will arrange a marriage for you whither you like it or not. Is that clear?"

Shizuru couldn't say anything to her father once he uses his stern voice.

"Yes father"

"Good. Now I need to prepare the ball. It will be held in 2 weeks. Understood?"

"Yes father. Excuse me."

Shizuru walked out of her father's corridors. She turned around and started walking to her room.

"Shizuru, what did father talk to you about?"

"Oh, Reito. He told me to find someone to marry before he gets to old."

This is Reito. He is Shizuru's brother. Even though they are the same age, Shizuru is but only a few months older than he is.

"Haha…So how did it go?"

"He told me to find someone at the ball to marry and if I can't he will do an arrange marriage for me."

"Oh so he took my idea?"

"Your idea? Why Reito why would you come up with an idea like that?"

Shizuru smiled at him. Of course this was her very polite smile. Reito saw her smile and began to sweat a little.

"Well, dear sister. Uhh…Oh! Do you hear that? I think Mikoto is calling me. Bye!"

With that said Reito walked away from Shizuru. Shizuru sighed and just continued her walked towards her room. Once she got to her room, she started preparing some tea. Since she loves tea, her father gave her, her own tea set in her room. So whenever Shizuru wants tea she can just prepare it in her room, instead of going to the kitchen. She walked to her window and stared outside while sipping her tea.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in"

"Princess, dinner is ready."

"Thank you Fumi-san."

Fumi had been Shizuru's maid since she was a little baby. Wherever Shizuru is, Fumi is always there to accompany her. Shizuru got ready for dinner. When she had reached the dinning hall, her father was talking to Haruka about the security plans for the ball. Of course Yukino was there next to Haruka taking down notes. Reito was sitting next to their father listening to them talking. Shizuru walked up to her seat at the table. She sat across from Reito but also next to their father.

"Sister, are you mad?"

"Reito, of course not. Why would I be mad at you?" She smiled her polite smile once again at him.

"Sister, please stop with the smiling. You know I'm not comfortable with that. Besides, the people attending the ball won't only be the royal people but also the whole village."

"Well, that's very thoughtful for the people."

The food came. A little girl was pushing the cart and a orange-reddish hair girl place the food on the table.

"Thank you Mikoto, Mai" Reito said patting Mikoto's head.

Mai is the head of the cook. She is 18 years old and her cooking skills are superb. She is a very caring person; she came to the castle about 5 years ago with her little brother Takumi who is 16 years old. He stays in the kitchen helping Mai with food. Mikoto who is a small cute girl with black hair and to pig tails. (She has pigtails right?) That always follows or clings onto to Mai like a Koala. Mikoto can eat anything and she can eat for hours. Even though she is small, she has a bottomless pit stomach. And she is 16 years old.

"I hope you all enjoy tonight's dinner."

Mikoto was eyeing the food on the table drooling.

"Mikoto would you like some?" asked Reito.

"Reito-sama, you shouldn't spoil Mikoto to much."

"Hahaha…Mai, you shouldn't be harsh to cute little Mikoto."

"Mikoto, Here have some" offered Shizuru.

Mikoto looked at the food than at Mai.

"Mai? Can I?"

"Mikoto, those are for the Fujino family. Ours are in the kitchen remember?"

Mikoto totally forgot about her food in the kitchen and declined the food Shizuru and Reito had offered. Mai and Mikoto went back into the kitchen to have their dinner. After they had left Haruka and Yukino excused themselves so the king can eat his dinner. The Fujino's ate their dinner without much distraction. Shizuru was the first to finish so she excused herself from the table. Shizuru decide to talk a walk in her garden.

"Hello Shizuru-sama."

"Ara, Good evening Akira-kun."

"It's cold out here and dangerous, you should go back inside."

This is Akira. She is a very skilled guard. Although she is younger than me she takes her job really seriously and is always on guard. Shizuru would trust her life with her, if Akira had to accompany her to a dangerous place. She is 16 years old.

"Are you out on your rounds?"

"Yes, Shizuru-sama. Would you like me to accompany you back inside?"

"It's okay Akira-kun. I just came out for fresh air that's all. I'll be going back in shortly."

"Okay Shizuru-sama. Please be careful."

Akira continued her rounds and left Shizuru by herself. While Shizuru was walking around she heard noises coming from the training hall where all the soldiers train. She opened the door and walked in. Her eyes went wide at what was going on,

"HAHAHA!!!COME JOIN ME ON DRINK WITH ME!"

"Captain, please calm down, your making a lot of noise."

"NINA!!COME ON!!HAVE SOME FUN!!HAHAHA

Nina is one of the soldiers here in the castle. She is 15 years old. She is also very skilled in combat especially with snipers. (Okay I don't know much about medieval time weapons so I'm going to use the modern weapons. Please don't hate me.)

"Oi! Arika help me with th-"

Nina noticed the princess at the door way staring at them with a smile. Of course it was her polite smile. Nina was starting to sweat. She started to sweat some more when the captain took notice of the princess.

"OH PRINCESS!!"

The captain ran towards Shizuru and hugged her.

"How have you been princess?"

"I've been doing fine. And you Midori-san?"

"Oh, the princess remembers my name. HEY ALL OF YOU! DID YOU HEAR THAT? PRINCESS REMEMBERD MY NAME!"

This is Midori. She is 24 years old and the captain of all these soldiers. She may seem like a useless drunk but watch out. When she's in battle she is almost unstoppable.

"Arika! Help me with Captain please!" Nina yelled out.

"HAI!"

A small orange hair came jumping out and pulled the captain away from Shizuru. Arika is the same age as Nina and is also a soldier. She is always active and sometime it takes time for her to remember all the battle formations.

"I'm sorry princess." Nina said bowing.

"Hahaha…It's quite alright Nina-chan. Thank you for "taking" Midori away like that."

Nina blushed a little when Shizuru was smiling at her.

"Oh my Nina is blushing! Hahaha…Look everyone Nina is blushing." Said a red head woman.

"Nao!!"

Nao is just one year older than Nina and Arika so that makes her 16. She's the lieutenant, 2nd in command. She always gives the subordinates all the cleaning duties while she just goes out and prey on some random guy from the village. Nao is an expert when it comes to close combat, so you guys out there better watch out.

Nina chased Nao around the training hall for awhile. Arika tried to stop Nina from hurting Nao but failed and feel because of her clumsiness.

"Well, I guess I will be leaving now. I hope you all have a great night."

"G'NITE PRINCESS!!"Shouted Midori.

Shizuru went back into her room and boiled some hot water and prepared some tea before she went to sleep. She was about to fall asleep when she heard some hissing noise. She got up and walked over to her pet.

"Ara, Kiyohime. I'm sorry Here's your dinner."

Shizuru opened the lid place two spiders in there and watched kiyohime swallow the spiders.

"Ara, kiyohime. That's bad manners to eat like that. You must chew then swallow."

Kiyohime hissed at Shizuru telling her she understood and will chew the next time she eats.

"Good girl. Now Good Night."

Shizuru went to bed and slept.

Well, Hope you guys like what you had just read. And as you guys had just read Mai and Fumi are not the godmother..hahah so who can it be? Well please comment on this! Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter 3!!! Happy? I hope so. Thank you all for your comments and advices. I decided to take glowie's advice. I will punish Natsuki the right way. Remember I own nothing!

Chapter 3

"Damn women, how long is she planning to keep me in here?"

"Woof!Woof!"

"What is it Duran? You see something interesting outside?"

Natsuki walked over to the only window in her parlor room. Her eyes went wide at what she saw.

"Oi! You mad women! What the fuck do you think you're doing with my bike?!"

Apparently her step-mother was handling her bike and she didn't like how she was touching it.

"Mad women? Are you calling me a mad women?"

"YES I AM! NOW GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OF MY BIKE!"

"FILTHY?! How dare you. I need to teach you some manners, starting with getting rid of this garbage."

"GARBAGE?! I have you know that is a one of a kind bike! Hey! Where are you going?! Hey!"

"FREE BIKE!!!FREE BIKE!!!WHO WANTS A FREE BIKE?COME GET IT!"

"Mad women! What are you doing?! Don't you dare give away my bike!!!"

"FREE BIKE!"

"Oi! Stop it!"

A strange man heard the step-mother about a free bike and walked up to her. This strange man who has his dark greenish hair spike up and horrible tan. This man looks to be one year older than Natuski.

" You are giving away a free bike?"

"Yes sir, would you like to have it?"

"I would like to take a look at it."

"Oi! You can't have the bike! It's mine!"

The man looked up and met with a pair of emerald eyes. He couldn't take his eyes off of hers. Her was looking at her smooth skin, her dark blue hair, and those soft lips.

"GULP _She's beautiful"_

"-an't have my bike!"

The man snapped out of his daydreaming and started talking.

"U..Uh…T-this i-is y-your bike? M-may I a-ask for your n-name?"

"WHAT THE FUCK?! WHY THE HELL SHOULD I GIVE YOU MY NAME? YOU CAN'T HAVE MY BIKE!"

"Sir, you shouldn't associate yourself with her. Now about the bike. Would you like to keep it?"

The man ignored the step-mother and continued to stare at Natsuki.

"M-my n-name is Ta-Take-da M-Mas-s-ashi. Yours?"

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM?! GET AWAY FROM MY BIKE YOU CAN'T HAVE IT!"

"SIR!"

Takeda jumped and the sound of the step-mother. The step-mother was now irritated because Takeda wasn't looking at the bike but at Natsuki. Takeda turned around and was now looking at the step-mother.

"yes?"

"The bike, would you like to have it?"

Takeda looked at the bike over.

"_Would this girl like me if I know how to ride a bike? She seems to be interested in bikes_. Okay I'll keep it."

Natsuki jaw dropped. The scene she had just witness in front of her was very unbelievable to her. She dropped to the ground and sat there.

"My bike…It's gone…my precious bike…"

**--In the ball room—**

"Hey you! Don't put that there!" It goes here! Hey you! What are you doing?! Take those and clean them!"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Haruka calm down please."

"Yukino, How can I be clam if we're not done with the preparations? Also the ball is tonight!"

"It's calm, Haruka."

"Same thing!"

**--The Kitchen—**

"Mikoto, can you wash these for me?"

"Okay Mai!"

"Takumi, how are the appetizers going?"

"It's going great one-chan."

"Good, I hope they all will enjoy the food."

"Don't worry! Mai food is always good!"

"Thank you Mikoto."

**--Training hall—**

"OKAY EVERYONE! We can't have anything go wrong tonight, got that?!"

"YES CAPTAIN!"

"Nao, Nina, Arika remembered your positions?"

"Yes!"All three replied at the same time.

"Hey, If everything goes great, let's have a drinking party afterwards!"

"Great idea Nao! Everyone hear that?! As a reward I will host a drinking party!"

"YEA!!" The soldiers went wild.

**--Shizuru's room—**

"Sigh, so it's tonight."

"Yes, Shizuru-sama, Is something the matter?"

"No, Fumi-san. Will you excuse me for awhile?"

"Of course." Fumi bowed and left the room.

Shizuru started to make some tea and walked over to Kiyohime.

"Kiyohime, I wounder how it's going to turn out."

"Hissss…."

"Are you excited as I am?"

"Hiss…Hiss…"

"Hehe…would you like some tea?"

Shizuru pured some green tea into Kiyohime's drinking bowl and watch as kiyohime drank it.

**--King's room—**

"Reito, Not only do I want Shizuru to find a finacee I also want you to find one too."

"Father, I can't marry yet."

"Why not?"

"Because, I'm not ready yet."

"Nonsense! Find somebody or I will arrange someone for you."

"SIGH yes father."

**--Finally it's the night!—**(excited I hope you are)

Natsuki laid on the floor still thinking about her bike and what happened that afternoon. Duran walked over to Natsuki and licked her hand, trying to cheer her up. Natsuki understanding Duran's intentions hugged him.

"Thank you, Duran"

Natsuki patted Duran on the head and scratched behind his ear. When suddenly a bright shining light appeared out of no where.

"What the hell? Shit! Who turned on the lights?"

Natsuki couldn't see anything and had to blink a couple of times before she can see again."

"My my, Such foul language coming out of your mouth."

"Who the fuck are you?"

Natsuki still couldn't see that well and had to rub her eyes."

"Oh my, young lady. You can't talk to me like that."

"And why can't I? I can talk to whoev…"

Natsuki blinked a few more times to make sure whatever she was see is real.

"What were you saying?"

"MOM!"

"Oh my, Natsuki-chan should keep her voice down."

"B-But why? How? You."

"Haha…So many questions, so little time."

Natsuki took a few moments to look at her mom who was floating in front of her.

"Mom, what are you wearing?"

"Oh? Don't you like it? It's a tad on the old fashion side but you'll get used to it."

"Why are you dress like that?"

"Hmm? Oh I have to wear this if I want to become you god-mother. And here I am! Natsuki-chan I am your god-mother!"

Natsuki's eye went wide and her jaw dropped.

"Wait? Is that possible? I mean, you're my real mother."

"Aww…aren't you happy to seem me though?"

"Yea I am, so mom why are you here?"

"Oh yea! Come now Natsuki, you have to get ready for the ball."

"BALL?! What ball? I'm not going to a ball!"

"Natsuki. You have to if you want revenge on your step-family."

Natsuki eyes perked up and the words "revenge on your step-family".

"How does going to a ball a revenge for them?"

"Well, have you noticed that it's quite in the house?"

Natsuki listened to the noises in the house, but there wasn't any.

"They all went to the ball at the king's castle. Now Natsuki, the purpose of the ball is for one of the King's children to find a fiancée before he gets to old and everyone in the village is invited. Now your step-family went to the ball hoping that one of the King's children will choose one of them to marry to. Now, if you go to the ball, there is a chance that one of them will choose you instead of your step-sisters. If that happens can you imagine the looks on the faces? Priceless I must say."

Natsuki sat there thinking about what her mother had just told her and deciding whether to go or not. Natsuki got up and looked her mother in the eye.

"And if I don't go?"

"Then I will be forced to change Duran into something utterly disgusting, making you hate dogs for the rest of your life,"

Natsuki couldn't believe the words coming out of her mother's mouth and picked up Duran.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Hahah…Natsuki-chan, you haven't change your love for dogs. I'm just kidding. Anyways will you go?"

"How am I suppose to get a dress? I don't have anything."

"Well, I am a fairy god-mother. I can use magic you know."

"Okay but no frills or puffy dresses."

"Aww…but that would look cute on you."

"NO FRILLS OR PUFFY DRESSES."

Natsuki sure has changed. I remember when we used to go dress shopping and you wouldn't wear anything but dresses. I practically had to force you to wear pants on cold days. I hope you remembered how to dance to."

Natsuki blushed at the last sentenced.

"Hmph. What makes you think I'll remember?"

"Oh my, have your forgotten already? You would always bug me about teaching you how to dance. My my…those sure were tiring days."

"Okay okay…stop reminiscing about the past. Besides I'm older now. I don't like dancing anymore."

"Hehe…Natsuki you were so cute when you danced with me."

"MOTHER!!"

"Okay okay…stand back and let me to my thing."

Natsuki took a few steps back and watched her mother swing her wand.

"Now Natsuki you sure you don't want frills on your dress?"

"NO!"

"Okay okay…achem…Pippy, poppidy, puppidy poo!"

A shining white light enveloped Natsuki and changed her clothes in just under 3 seconds. NAtsuki was now wearing a blue shining dress, her hair tied up to a bun, high heels matching her dress and a blue pearl necklace.

"Natsuki sure has grown into a beautiful women." Commented her mother.

Natsuki couldn't believe her eyes at what she was wearing. She was speechless.

"Natsuki? Are you okay? Oh yea one more thing before I forget, the spell will wear of at the stroke of midnight, so you have to return before midnight if you don't anyone seeing you in those old rags of yours."

" Okay but how am I suppose to get there and get out of here?"

"Well, while you were looking at yourself I also made the door disappear."

Her mother now pointing at the door. There was no at all, like the door never existed.

"How am I suppose to get there? I can't walk in these, and my bikes gone."

"Oh yea…Pippidu, poppidy, pappidy, boo!"

A bike suddenly appeared outside her window. Natsuki was once again amazed at what she had just witnessed. Natsuki started walking out the door when she turned around and said. "Duran come on boy, your coming too."

Duran got up and ran to Natsuki's side.

"Natsuki! Remember you have to be back before the spell ends!"

"Okay!"

Natsuki got on the bike and picked up Duran and placed him on her lap.

"Now Duran, here are the rules. No peeing on my lap, no making it dirty and you know what I mean when I say dirty. Understand?"

"Woof Woof!"

"Good bye, Now don't fall off."

Natsuki started the engine and drove straight to the castle.

Well, what do you think?? Surprised at who was the god-mother?? I hope so…hehehe..well please comment on this one too! Thank you all again!! I'll come up with chapter 4 soon!! I promise!!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Thanks for all the comments! Sorry it took me so long to update. Well, I was busy with test, finding a job, and reports. I know you heard or read this excuse almost everywhere in here but yea…School's almost over yea! That means more time to make up stories! And remember I don't own anything!

Chapter 4

At the castle

"Look mother! It's so pretty!"

"Yes Shiho, now come along, we have to go inside."

Shiho, Tomoe, and their mother walked up to the gates and were stopped by a guard.

"Invitations."

The step-mother took out the invitations and handed it to the guard.

"Good, you may pass."

Shiho and Tomoe were very excited. They entered the ball room and it was decorated with paintings and other glamorous stuff. (I don't know much about decorations). Shiho and Tomoe stopped and admired how well the ball room looked.

"Wow! Look at this ball room!" said Shiho.

"Now girls, this can be yours, if you get princess Shizuru to chose one of you."

"Yes mother."

"Don't worry mother, either me or Shiho will be chosen for sure."

"That's good to hear, Tomoe."

--Trumpets being blown

"HIS MAJESTY, ALONG WITH PRINCESS SHIZURU AND PRINCE REITO ARE NOW ENTERING!"

Everyone steeped aside and watched as a huge red door opens, and out came Shizuru, Reito, and the King. Behind king Fujino was a tall blond guy walking with him with a sword at his side. Everyone was watching the royal family, except Shiho who was staring at the blond guy.

"Nene…who is that blond guy walking behind King Fujino?" asked Shiho.

"That is the King's personal bodyguard. Why do you ask?" wondered the mother.

"No reason" replied Shiho who sheepishly looked at the ground.

Of course Tomoe noticed Shiho actions.

"Shiho-oneechan, remember what we are suppose to do?" whispered Tomoe.

"Oh, course!"

"Then you should stop oogling the king's personal guard.

"I'm not!"

"You're not what Shiho?" asked the mother.

"N-Nothing. Oh look, the king is about to speak."

Everyone turned to look at the king.

"Welcome everyone to the ball! I hope everyone is enjoying themselves. I know you already know the purpose of this ball; however to those who forgot let me remind you. This ball is for my daughter, Shizuru, to find the right fiancée for her. I will not be choosing instead, Shizuru herself will be the judge. Now! Everyone look your best and try to capture Shizuru's heart!"

The king gave a nod to the orchestra to start playing." Everyone! Dance!" The king then walked up to his seat up in the balcony, watching everyone. Reito walked over to the nobles and started a conversation. Shizuru walked to the dance floor and danced with the village people. She danced with some guys and some girls. (Mostly girls.)

"Haha…everything is going so well." Said the King.

"Yes, your majesty." agreed the guard.

"Why don't you go and ask your girlfriend to dance?"

"S-Sir! M-My g-girlfriend…" The guard looked at the floor blushing.

"Now! Don't be shy. Everyone knows about you and Tokiha-san. Now, I will be going to my room and rest. Make sure you enjoy your self and don't let anything go wrong."

The guard stood up straight. "Yes Sir!"

The King left his balcony and retreated into his room. The guard walked onto the dance floor looking for his girlfriend. While he was looking around, Shiho spotted him. Shiho then walked up to him to try to start a conversation.

"U-Um…E-Excuse me."

"Hmm? Oh may I help you?" asked the guard.

"U-Umm…My name is Shiho."

"Oh, my name is Tate. Do you need help with something?"

"U-Umm…I was wondering, if you would-"

"TATE!"

Tate walked past Shiho and hugged his girlfriend. Shiho was shocked and pissed off. Not at Tate but at his girlfriend for interrupting her and taking him away.

"Mai, I was looking for you. Come on let's go dance."

Mai nodded and then pulled Tate onto the dace floor and started dancing. Shiho was watching them with anguish in her eyes.

Outside the Castle

Vroom…Vroom…Screechhh…!

"_Finally I'm here_…Shesh."

Duran jumped off of Natsuki's lap and landed on the ground. Natsuki then got off and brushed of any dust that was on her dress, and straighten it. She then started walking into the castle but was stopped by a guard.

"Invitations."

"What?" Natsuki looked at the guard with a raised eyebrow.

"Your invitation. Do you have it?"

"What the hell? I need an invitation?"

"I'm sorry Ma'am, but you can't go in unless you have an invitation."

"What the fuck!"

"Ruff Ruff!!"

Natsuki looked down and saw in Duran's mouth was an envelope. Natsuki took the envelope and handed it to the guard.

"Good, you may past."

Natsuki walked past the guard with an 'Hmph', Duran was walking beside Natsuki.

"Excuse me ma'am, we don't allow do-"

Natsuki turned around and glared at the guard. "Nani?" Duran started to growl too.

"GULP!...Uhh…Please go through the door to your right."

Natsuki then turned back around and started walking again. The guard looked at Natsuki with sweat running down his back, fearing for his life and made a mental note to never piss of that woman. When Natsuki entered the ball room, she examined it like how Shiho and Tomoe did. Natsuki was walking around and looking around, when her eyes feel on the food table. There, next to the carrot sticks, a bowl of thick white liquid.

"_Mayo!_"

Natsuki saw her favorite white substance and hurried over to the table pushing some people. Duran followed her close so he wouldn't lose her. Natsuki picked up the bowl of Mayo and took a spoonful and shoved it into her mouth. Smiling happily, Duran whimpered. Natsuki then looked down at Duran…

Shizuru dancing

Shizuru was dancing with some girl from the village. While dancing, something had caught her eye near the food table. Even though she was dancing with someone her attention wasn't on her partner but was on the girl who was eating mayo and talking to something on the floor. Shizuru stopped dancing have way surprising the other girl.

"Princess?"

"Ara, excuse me. I need to attend to something. I'm sorry pretty girl."

Shizuru then bend down and gave the girl a peck on the cheek. The girl blushed and Shizuru started to walk toward the girl eating mayo.

"Duran, would you like some mayo?"

Shizuru stopped before approaching any further. Now the girl was kneeling down and placed the bowl of mayo on the ground. A dog then walked up and started licking it. Shizuru smiled with amusement.

"Ara…Is that healthy for a dog?"

The girl was startled and got up too fast and lost her balance. Fortunately, Shizuru had quick reflexes and caught the girl before she hit her head. Shizuru looked at the girl's eyes.

"_Emerald eyes_…Ara, Are you okay?"

The girl got up from Shizuru's arms and blushed.

"Thanks" mumbled the girl.

"My, where are my manners? My name is Fujino Shizuru."

"Hmm…" was all the girl said. She then kneeled down and started patting Duran's head.

"Is that your dog?"

"Hmm…something like that."

"May I ask what your name is?"

The girl continued to stare at Duran eating the mayo.

"Duran, should I tell this stranger my name?"

Shizuru eyes went a bit wide and smiled. Now she was really interested in this girl.

"Woof Woof."

The girl got up from where she was and looked at Shizuru.

"Hey, know what Duran said?"

"I'm hoping he said yes."

"Heh…He said I should tell you if I feel lik…"

The girl trailed off in her sentence when she noticed the intense gaze Shizuru was giving her. She started to blush. Shizuru just smiled and the grabbed her arm and led her to the dance floor.

"Oi! What are you doing?"

Now Shizuru and the owner of those emerald eyes were standing in the middle of the dance floor. Shizuru had one arm around the girl's waist while the other arm guided the girl's arm around her own waist.

"Hey!" The girl blushed.

"Hmm? Its ball, we should dance."

Shizuru pulled the girl closer to her. Before the girl could say anything she started dancing. Shizuru started leading in the beginning of the dance but was soon taken over by the girl.

"Ara, I didn't know you know how to waltz."

Shizuru smiled at the girl. The girl blushed and just continued dancing. They were both so busy looking at each other that they had not noticed that everyone around them was now watching dancing.

"Mother, who is that?" asked Tomoe.

"I don't know…But…_She looks so familiar_…"

"Don't worry mother, It's just one dance, we are next." Said Shiho.

"Hmm…" was all the mother said, while still looking at the girl dancing with Shizuru.

"Woof Ruff!"

The step-mother heard the dog and started scanning the room to see where it came from. She then noticed Duran sitting wagging his tail near the food table with a bowl of mayo next to him. The step-mother's eyes went wide and her sudden realization.

"Natsuki…"

"Mother? Did you say something?" asked Tomoe.

"_How is that possible?_"

"Mother? Are you okay?" asked Shiho.

"Tomoe! Go ask the princess to dance with you now." Ordered their mother.

Tomoe nodded and walked over to the princess.

"Princ…"

--GONG GONG

The girl then pushed Shizuru away.

"Oh shit!"

The girl than started running out of the ball room, pushing people out of her way. Shizuru then started chasing after the girl.

"Wait!"

The girl ignored her and continued running. She got the bike and started the engine and rode off. When Shizuru got to the gate there was nothing except the trail of dust the girl's bike had left.

"Woof Woof!"

Shizuru then turned around and saw Duran running up to her. Duran stopped next to her and look at the road. Duran had a sad expression o. Shizuru giggled and picked Duran up.

"Looks like you master forgot you."

Duran expression got even sadder.

"Ara, Gomene. I didn't mean to upset you even more. How about we go look for your master after a good night's sleep?"

"Woof!" Duran agreed. Now his tail was wagging happily knowing he will see his master soon. (He so cute right?)

--

Natsuki's magic clothes, accessories, etc. was slowly fading away. He shoes were the first to go then her accessories. Natsuki felt the bike disappearing and jumped off before it really did disappear with her on it. Natsuki then started running full speed towards her house. When she got home she sprinted towards the parlor. She noticed the door was coming back and flew into the parlor.

"Phew! That was close, right Duran?"

--Silence

"Duran?"

Natsuki looked around and realized that she had left Duran with her bowl of mayo.

"Fuck! I forgot Duran and my mayo!"

Well that's the end of chapter 4 hope you guys like it! Comments are very much appreciated!!Chapter 5 coming soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Well here is Chapter 5. I told you it was going to be soon!! Well I hope you enjoy this too. Oh yea, about the step-mother I don't have a name for her. I would gladly take any suggestions her name. I own nothing!

Chapter 5

Parlor

--BANG

Natsuki jumped at the sudden loud bang her step-mother made entering the parlor.

"What the fuck!"

"YOU!"

The step-mother glared at Natsuki. Natsuki knew why she came busting through the door like that, but decided to play dumb.

"What?"

"You! You were at the ball!"

"Women, you on crack or something? I don't even know what the hell you are talking about."

Natsuki went back to lying down on the floor. The step-mother eyes were furious at Natsuki's attitude towards her.

"I saw you at first!"

"Saw me? No shit you saw me. For god sakes women, we live in the same house."

"You were at that the ball dancing with the princess!"

"_Princess? She was the princess?_ Huh? I know nothing about a ball."

The step-mother looked around the room and noticed something.

"Where is that filthy mutt of yours?"

"Huh? His name is Duran. Not filthy mutt old hag."

Natsuki still lay on the floor with her back towards the step-mother.

"What did you call me?"

"Curses, you need me to spell it out for you? Fine I said o-l-d h-a-g…old hag."

"That's it! I've had it with you and your attitude! From now on you are to never leave this room! You are only to be feed bread and milk! Also no M-A-Y-O!"

With that said the step-mother slammed the door shut and locked it. Natsuki didn't care about not getting to go out anymore, nor the food, but no mayo? That's crazy. Natsuki once again was in shock and lay on the floor sulking. (How many times has she been in shock now?)

Shizuru's room

"Duran, Welcome to my room."

"Woof!"

Shizuru stepped aside to let Duran in. Duran walked into the room and started sniffing around. Shizuru giggles at Duran when he had found a nice spot next to Kiyohime's tank.

"Ara, is that where you will be sleeping tonight?"

"Woof! Woof!"

"Hehe…Duran that is Kiyohime, Kiyohime this is Duran, he will be out guest for the night, so behave."

"Hiisss…"

"Woof!"

"I'm guessing that was a nice to meet you?"

--KNOCK KNOCK

"Yes?"

"Shizuru-sama, his majesty has requested to see you."

"Father? Thank you Fumi-san."

Fumi bowed and left. Shizuru walked towards her door, but before she could leave she took one more glance at Duran. She remembered the owner of those beautiful emerald eyes. She had a smile on her face when she left her room.

King's corridors

"Reito, have you found somebody yet?"

"Father…I…"

--KNOCK KNOCK

"Ah! That must be Shizuru. Come in."

Shizuru walked into her father's room with grace.

"Father, you needed to speak with me?"

"Yes, have you found a suitable candidate?"

"…"

"Well?"

"I think I might have found somebody."

The King was now standing up from his seat and walked towards Shizuru with happy eyes.

"Well, who is it?"

"I'm sorry father, I can't answer that."

"Why not?!"

"Father, your voice." Reito said while sipping his tea.

"Achem. Why not, Shizuru?"

"Because I don't her name."

"I see, you know her…HER?!"

"…"

"Her?! Are you talking about a female?"

"Yes father."

"You can't marry a girl! How am I suppose to have grandchildren then?!"

"Father, you didn't tell Shizuru she had to find a male companion; you just stated she had to find a fiancée."

"Fiancée as in a male companion! You are not allowed to marry a woman!"

Shizuru could see that at this rate she won't ever get to see those emerald eyes again. Shizuru all of a sudden dropped to her knees and started crying."

"S-Shizuru?"

"Father, I think you might have upset onee-sama."

"S-S-Shizuru! Stop that this instant."

Shizuru didn't stop, but instead started sobbing even harder and louder. Reito of course knew what was happening and decided to help her. Reito walked over to Shizuru hand hugged her.

"Its okay onee-sama, Father can be a demon sometimes."

"_Demon? Me?_ S-Shizuru don't believe him that I am a demon."

Shizuru then lifted her now tear face and looked at her father in the eyes.

"F-Father, W-Why can't I-I h-have true l-love?"

The king was taken back at the last two words. "T-True L-Love?"

Shizuru went back to crying in her hands. The king didn't want Shizuru to be sad and for sure he doesn't want to be an obstacle in his daughter's love like. He was starting to sweat as he imagined Shizuru treating him; if he was the reason Shizuru had her heart broken.

"U-Uhh…Shizuru, dear, please stop crying. You may marry her."

Shizuru stood up and wiped away her crocodile tears and regain her posture.

"Thank you father. Can I use some of the soldiers to find her?"

"Anything to make you happy. _She is becoming more and more like her mother._"

Shizuru bowed and thanked her father again and left. Reito found this the perfect opportunity to escape from his father about finding his fiancée and left with Shizuru.

"So, Onee-sama. How are you supposed to find her?"

"I have my ways."

Reito noticed the grin on Shizuru's face and wondered what she was planning…Shizuru went back into her room. Duran was now sleeping next to where Kiyohime was. Shizuru smiled at the sight and walked over to her table and started pouring herself some tea.

"_Now, who would be right for the job?...Oh I know."_

Shizuru put down her cup of tea and walked out of her room.

Training Hall

"Congrats! Everything was a success tonight! Now let's start the party!"

"Yeah!"

--KNOCK KNOCK

"Nina! Go open the door."

"Yes captain."

Nina went and opened the door and saw Shizuru standing there.

"Princess!"

Nina bowed and stepped aside for Shizuru to walk past.

"Oi! Nina who was…Oh Princess, how's it going?" asked Nao.

"Yuuki-san, I've been doing great. May I speak with Midori-san?"

"Call me Nao."

Nao then walked over to Midori and told her who it was at the door and that she wanted to speak with her. Midori looked up and smiled at Shizuru.

"Hey Princess! Who do I owe the pleasure to be able to speak with you?"

"Ara, Midori-san I see you are not drunk this time."

"Oh…Hehehe…That wasn't a dream?"

"Hmm…I believe it was real."

"Oh…sorry."

"Well…If you want my forgiveness you must do something."

Midori saw the grin on Shizuru's face and started to worry a little.

"Uhh…sure anything…"

"I need you to find somebody for me."

"Oh…Haha, you had me worry there for a second. So who do you want me to look for?"

"I don't know."

"Huh? If you don't know how am I suppose to find this person?"

"All I know is she has emerald eyes."

"Okay…That still doesn't help."

"Well, I have something that might help you find her but he's sleeping right now so I will explain the rest tomorrow morning."

"Sure. Mind if I have some of my soldiers help me?"

"3 only."

"3? Why? I need more if I am to look for this person."

"Because you want my forgiveness right? Also, I was thinking you should do some work since it's been pretty peaceful around here. Oh yea, I would like you to find this girl in 1 weeks time."

"Well. Does this girl live in the village?"

"I hope she does."

"Princess…"

"Midori-san I hope you are able to do this task."

Midori didn't want the princess to think she was useless and agreed to do it.

"Yea I can. So talk about it some more tomorrow morning?"

"Yes, and please choose your 3 soldiers by then."

"No problem."

"Thank you Midori-san. Now excuse I need to get back to my room. I hope you enjoy your drinking party."

"Hahaha. Well do princess!"

Shizuru walked out of the training hall and went back to her room and rest for tomorrow morning.

Well I'm done with chapter 5 hope you all enjoyed it. I know it's a little shorter than the others but I'm trying my best to make it as long as possible. And once again I would take any suggestion for a name for the step-mother. Thank you and please comment!


	6. sidestory

This is a side story to A Cinderella story. Chapter 6 is on its way! I own nothing remember that! It's not so great but yea…

Side Story 1

"Tate!"

"Mai! I've been looking for you. You look beautiful."

Mai blushed. "Thank you, come on let's dance."

Mai then pulled Tate to the dance floor and started to dance the waltz. Shiho was now watching them with angered eyes.

"_That women how dare she interrupted me?!"_

"Tate, you've gotten better at dancing."

"Well, I have been practicing. I don't want to disappoint a certain person."

Mai blushed once more.

"Oh? And who is this person? Are you cheating on me now?"

Mai still had her head down so Tate couldn't see her expression and her blush. Tate then stopped and held Mai by the shoulders.

"Of course not! Look at you! Your beautiful."

Tate and Mai then blushed and continued dancing. All of a sudden Mai felt a light tap on her shoulder. She turned around and saw a pink haired girl.

"Excuse me, may I cut in?"

Before Mai could answer, Shiho already took Tate's hand and pulled him away from Mai and started to dance. Mai was stunned at what had just happened and just stood there.

"Umm…Excuse me miss."

"My name is Shiho, I told you that at first."

"Oh sorry. Shiho-san I'm sorry but I have to cut this dance short because I had promised myself to my girlfriend for the evening."

Tate then bowed and started walking away. Tate probably took 4 steps when he felt his arm being pulled.

"What is your name?" asked Shiho.

"Tate Yuuichi. Can you let go of my arm?"

"Please just dance with me once. No one would ask me to dance I didn't come to the ball to just stand around and not dance."

Shiho was now staring at the floor making Tate believe that he had hurt her feelings hoping that he falls for it. Of course being the King's personal guard he learnt to never upset a girl.

"Sigh, alright one dance."

Shiho took Tate's arm and started dancing. Mai was standing by the wall watching as her boyfriend was dancing with someone else besides her.

"_What the hell?! Tate Yuuichi you better not be cheating on me!"_

"Why is someone as beautiful as you not dancing?"

Mai was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a voice. She turned her head and saw Reito.

"Good evening Prince-sama."

"Haha…Mai-san please, I told you to call me Reito."

"Oh right, sorry Reito-san."

"Good, Mai-san would you like to dance?"

Reito offered his hand to Mai. Mai then looked at Tate who was still dancing with the pink haired girl. She didn't like it at all so she took Reito's hand. Reito led Mai to the dance floor and started dancing. Tate saw Mai dancing with Reito and finally decided that the dance between him and Shiho was over. He pushed Shiho away and walked away.

"Hey! The dance is not over yet!"

Tate turned back around and bowed to Shiho. "I'm sorry but I really have to cut the dance short."

He then walked straight to where Mai and Reito was.

"W-Wait! Mou what's so great about that big chest women?"

Reito saw Tate coming; he had a smile on his face and stopped. Mai didn't know why he stopped.

"Reito-san? Is something wrong?"

Reito then felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Excuse me Reito-sama may I cut in?"

Reito smiled and just took a step back. Tate reached out his hand to grabs Mai's but she turned around and walked away.

"Mai!"

Tate chased after Mai calling out her name. Finally able to catch up to her, he then grabbed her arm.

"Hey Mai! What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?! You were dancing with another girl!"

'I-I couldn't help it."

"Oh, you couldn't help it? Then why are you still not dancing with her?"

Tears started to roll down Mai's cheeks. Tate started to hate himself for dancing with Shiho and leave Mai all by herself dancing with Reito. Tate couldn't hold himself back and pulled Mai into a tight embrace. Mai tried to pull away but Tate was much stronger than she was.

"Mai, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry."

Mai stopped struggling and now was hugging him back.

"Why did you dance with her? Why didn't you just say no?"

"I did, she then started to cry and told me no one danced with her yet since the ball started. I felt sorry for her so I dance one dance with her."

"Why did she have to choose you?"

"I don't know. I'm sorry Mai."

Tate held Mai tighter. While they were embracing each other Shiho was watching them gritting her teeth.

"_How dare she!_"

Shiho continued to watch them, gritting her teeth harder.

"Bite any harder and your teeth might go back into your gums."

Shiho jumped when she heard someone talking to her. She turned around and saw Reito smiling at her.

"P-Prince-sama!" Shiho bowed.

"Please call me Reito, Shiho-chan."

"Hai, Reito-sama. I am honored that someone as great as you know my name."

"Of course, I remember everyone's name that lives in the village."

Reito continue to smile at Shiho while she turned her attention back to Tate and Mai.

"I see you are interested in Tate-kun."

Shiho blushed.

"H-Hai."

"I see, well you see that he already has a girlfriend."

"I-I can see t-that."

"Good I would hate to see someone like you suffer."

With that said Reito walked away from Shiho while smiling. Shiho wondered what Reito meant when he said that.

"Oi! Shiho! Mom said it was time to go."

Shiho gave one last glare to Mai hoping she will notice however she didn't notice at all.

"Tch, I'm coming."

Shiho was walking out of the castle with Tomoe and her mother. Their mother seem to be in a foul mood.

"Tomoe, why is mother upset?"

"I don't know."

"TOMOE! SHIHO! GET IN!"

Tomoe and Shiho scampered into their ride.

A/N: Well, thats the end of this sidestory. there will be other sidestorys in the near future I hoped that you guys enjoyed it.


End file.
